In a store such as a supermarket, a convenience store and so on, there has been conventionally installed a deposit machine that performs a deposit process by depositing sales proceeds of the store and recognizing/counting the sales proceeds (see, for example, JP3542051B and JP3711068B). The conventional deposit machine is configured to store only money that could be recognized by a recognition unit of the deposit machine, and is configured to transmit money-deposit-data to an external apparatus. On the other hand, an unfit note/an unfit coin that cannot be recognized by the recognition unit of the deposit machine, and a valuable medium other than cash, such as a gift ticket, a check and so on, are not put into the deposit machine but separately managed by issuing a handwritten voucher.